


Summertime Sadness

by L_Michelakos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And it being a summer romance, Depression mentions, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sadstuck, Smut, Summer Romance, beach au, controlling parents mentions, dead parents mentions, hotel au, i really like summer romance if yall haven’t noticed, the works when youre writing sad teens falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Michelakos/pseuds/L_Michelakos
Summary: They weren’t supposed to meet, it was star crossed. He hated the beach but was forced to go, she loved the beach but hated working at the hotel. They seemed so different, but they ended up more alike than they first realized.On hiatus, I will return!





	1. Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Weather for a Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199918) by [ScarletteFox718](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718). 



> Hiiiiii~ It’s been a while my lovelies~ I’m so sorry I’ve been away, but here’s a new story for you! I know, it’s Karfef, very random, but it’s my secret ship and I’ve always wanted to write them! This will be a short story!

“I really fucking hate the beach, you know that, right?” Karkat said as he laid his chin on the edge of the window opening, wind blowing his black locks in his face.

He felt uncomfortably warm, since he was wearing a black sweater. He was sure he was gonna get a bad sunburn with how pale he was.

“Would you stop complaining _and_ cursing? Dad used to bring us here all the time, I don’t understand why you hate everything,” Kankri said, grumbling.

“I hated the beach then and I still hate the beach now,”

“Well, we’re not gonna be there too long, just a few weeks,”

“By a few weeks you mean two months?”

“We’re visiting dad’s resting place, can you grow up for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s act like we’re such a happy fucking family and that we actually love each other and totally not fucked up after dad died,”

Karkat heard Kankri sigh and placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder. “Look at me, Kat.”

Karkat looked back at Kankri, he looked exhausted. Bags under his eyes, eyes were bloodshot, Karkat guessed his breath didn’t smell appealing either and his hair looked like a bird’s nest. I guess that’s what you look like when you’ve been driving for three days with no showers.

“I’m sorry. I know dad’s death really affected you last year-“

“Yeah, sure you do,” Karkat said, shaking Kankri’s hand off of his shoulder and sinking down in his seat.

Kankri sighed coldly. “You weren’t the only one who lost dad that day.”

Karkat felt terrible for being a pain to Kankri, but he felt too prideful to apologize right now. He stuck in earbuds and played a random song from Spotify. It was Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray.

Sad but catchy, he liked it. He needed to get lost somewhere, where his body wasn’t stuck in a car with a stuck up prick. He watched the black road continue on with pearly white sand coating everything and anywhere, he could practically smell the salty ocean.

And probably several kids peeing in the water.

...

...

...

Feferi hummed happily to a Lana Del Ray song, Summertime Sadness, as she walked throughout the beach. Her long, wavy black hair was tangled with sand and her dark skin felt rough.

She had always loved the beach, especially swimming in it. She had only wished she could swim forever, and not be reminded of her stupid hotel duties.

She rarely swam in the morning, she starts work at 5 and she doesn’t have a lot of time, but she figured she could sneak in a swim.

“Feferi Peixes!” Yelled an all too familiar voice.

She sighed and started running past some towels laying on the ground and umbrellas with people under them, seeing her busy mother.

“Why are you looking like that?! It’s 8 am, you have to greet guests!” Her mother was wearing a purple pencil skirt with black fishnet stockings, a black work shirt, a purple jacket and black high heels. She looked like her mother. But they acted so differently.

“Sorry! I just wanted to swim for a bit!”

“Get cleaned up, and quickly, your appropriate clothes are in your room, Eridan is going to be late so you’re taking over his shift,” Her mother said and she turned sharply, leaving.

Feferi looked down at herself, a pink bikini top and a green and blue sarong. She didn’t think she was wearing anything scandalous but her mother wasn’t the one buying her clothes now.

She quickly went back to the cold showers, washing off any sand left on her skin and hair and ran back to the hotel. It was impossible to miss, it was a stupidly huge resort. Tourists were everywhere and it somewhere bugged her whenever she’d bump into them.

She saw a familiar face once she entered inside.

“Fef, what are you doing?” Meena said. Meena was Feferi’s older sister, she was wearing a receptionist uniform, black pencil skirt, green shirt, black jacket. Her obnoxiously long hair was in one long braid. She had taken off her earrings and piercings on her face. Meenah looked more like their mother more than Feferi did, Meenah was practically a clone of their mother.

“What are _you_ doing? Aren’t you supposed to be at college?”

“Yeah, until mom brought me back here to work for the summer,”

“Oh great,” Feferi groaned.

“That’s very reassuring, Fef, I’m so glad my little sister loves me so much and misses me when I’m gone,” Meena sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Feferi said. She felt bad, because some part of her was lying. Meena wasn’t the most... caring person. Or the nicest. Really, her positive traits showed more when she was away.

“It doesn’t matter. Get dressed, I’m assuming mom got on you for it?”

“You betcha,” Feferi said, passing Meena and boarding the elevator.

...

...

...

“Karkat, hold this,” Kankri said, plopping a huge bag in Karkat’s hands. Karkat grunted from the sudden weight straight his already horrible back and adjusted so that the bag was hanging off of one shoulder.

Karkat looked around as Kankri got their luggage out. It was too sunny, too bright. He was sweating balls in his sweater but he was determined to keep it on. The beach was a few blocks away, he could see it from where he was. The water was blue and the sand was blindingly white.

He wondered how people can handle that kind of thing. Sand everywhere, salty water, cancer inducing sunlight, annoying kids screaming on the beach.

Actually, he takes that back, he hopes he gets cancer quicker.

The hotel building they were gonna stay at was wide, like a curved rectangle. Or whatever shape he could come up with. The entrance was busy, people were coming in and out.

It did look pretty, the place. The last time they came here was a few years ago, before their dad got sick.

“Alright, we have everything, let’s go,” Kankri said as he quickly fixed his hair and rubbed his eyes. He pulled the suitcase handles and rolled two of them behind him, Karkat following in.

They had to squeeze in through some people, but otherwise they made it inside and to the counter.

“Hello, my name is Kankri Vantas, I booked a room here,”

“Yeah?” Said the girl. She had long hair that was in a braid and Karkat noticed a few tiny holes on her face.

“Here you go,” Kankri said as she pulled out some paperwork from his pocket. He slid it to the receptionist and she scanned through it.

“I don’t think this room is available,”

“What??”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think this room is available, it went under construction a few days ago and it’s not ready,”

“Um, ok then. I’ll book another room,”

“Uhhh,” The receptionist looked stuck and quickly looked behind her, gesturing another girl to come in. “Fef, I need some help,”

“What’s going on?” Asked the new girl. She had chocolate skin, a large hair bun on her head, a silly hat and glasses set on her face that framed her blue eyes. She wore a different kind of uniform, a purple work dress, a pink jacket and black high heels.

What really caught his eyes were the unusually placed gold bracelets she had. They were thick and had engravings on them. He really couldn’t tell what they were, he was too far to see and he was near sighted as fuck.

“Their room was the one under construction,”

“Ahh, I’m sorry about that. We won’t charge you extra for a different room.” The girl said as she pulled the papers from the counter to read it. “We’ll set you up in a different suite. Meenah, send Mr. Vantas and his son-“ She stopped and looked at Karkat.

“What?”

“Aren’t you sweating? You’re in a black hooded sweater, you could get a heat stroke!”

“The faster the better.” Karkat looked down, he was not prepared to get noticed.

“He’s just in a mood,” Kankri said. “and he’s not my son, he’s my brother. Continue what you were saying,”

Karkat felt a little bit antagonized by Kankri’s “he’s in a mood” but, but he wasn’t wrong.

“Um, yes! Meenah, send Mr. Vantas and his brother to suit 220,”

“Ok, I’ll ring the bellboy,”

Karkat looked up again, still seeing the girl looking worriedly at him. Eh, it wasn’t like he was gonna see her again.

...

Once Karkat and Kankri got everything in Karkat immediately went into his bed and under the covers, face first into the fluffy pillow.

“Uhh, Karkat?”

“What?” Karkat’s voice was muffled in the pillow

“You’re still in you’re heavy clothes,”

“I’ll take them off later, I’m achy,”

Kankri stayed silent and after a minute Karkat heard a muffled sitting and assumed Kankri was now on his bed.

“Well, I think we should go out later,”

“Doing what?”

“It’s a resort! There are a lot of things we can do,”

“Well, can we do them later? You should take a shower and shave,”

“Yeah... good point.”

After being quiet for a minute Karkat groaned and sat up, looking at Kankri.

“Ok, what the fuck is wrong?”

“Language, and what do you mean?”

“You’re too quiet, and you chat your head off harder than a bobblehead getting manhandled by a cat with thumbs,”

“Where do you even come up with this stuff??”

“The few friends I have say because I’m clinically depressed I use an overwhelming amount of analogies to cope with it,”

“Your friends shouldn’t be diagnosing you,”

“They weren’t, I told them my doctor diagnosed me as clinically depressed- you didn’t answer my question,”

“I’m just resting for a bit, ok?” Kankri sighed and laid back in the bed. “It’s been a hard few days,”

Karkat wasn’t used to Kankri being quiet. Even after their father died he’d just go on and on about stupid shit he didn’t care about and dumb social justice, like dad’s death didn’t affect him at all.

Maybe it did affect him, just not as loudly as Karkat. Maybe Karkat overshadowed him. Kankri has never opened up to him about how he felt about dad.

“I’m sad, but I can’t let it get in the way, I have to provide for you now,” He’d said.

Karkat wasn’t the easiest person to handle in general, neither way Kankri. Maybe that’s why they don’t get along.

Kankri was about a decade older than Karkat, he was 28. He went through mom’s death and coped with that. Maybe he got to cope more than Karkat did.

Karkat then groaned and face planted into the pillow again, why the fuck was he even psychoanalysising his brother? Stupid fucking beach trip.

...

...

...

Feferi was tired. She hated her uniform, she hated her job, she even hated being close to the beach. It felt like it was a mockery to her and her dreams. She stood at the reception desk for hours, wearing high heels and makeup with her hair in a painful bun.

She still doesn’t understand why her mother even enforces the same hotel things as her older sister and cousin. It was clear her cousin was gonna get Crockercorp, Meenah would get Alternia Bay Resort, and Feferi would get nothing.

She was fine with it, she never had an affinity for business, baking or hotel-ing. She was mostly frustrated with her limited options in business, baking and/or hotel-ing.

“Excuse me, miss?” Asked a voice she knew next to her. She turned her head and saw Eridan.

“Eridan, why are you calling me miss?”

“I thought I’d fool you,”

“Not really, your accent gave it away,”

Eridan Ampora, super young scientist and her ex. He had dirty blonde hair combed back with a purple streak at the front, apparently it’s a genetic thing him and his family has. He had glasses, like her, and dark blue eyes.

He was on ok terms with her, since their break up a few months ago in school. He mostly had to be on ok grounds with her, considering he works here and his father and Feferi’s mother were business partners, for some reason. She likes to think they were better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend, but it often felt one sided on that.

“You checking in now?”

“Yeah, I can take your place,”

“Sweet, thanks Eri!”

“No problem, Fef. Going swimming?”

“Definitely, I need to swim,” Feferi left her spot and Eridan stood on it, she walked out of the entrance into the hot air and sunshine. She then realized she needed her swimming gear and came back inside, feeling cold air conditioners on her as she raced back to her room.

...

Feferi sat by herself in the shallow, clear water. She wanted to be alone, away from the other guests, and this was as far as she could go. Her long hair in the water looked like dark tentacles wrapping around her.

Normally she’d be doing some laps until she felt close to passing out, but she just wasn’t in the mood now. She felt the water pressuring her chest and stomach, making it weirdly interesting to breathe.

Maybe it was her trying to be optimistic about it or her just trying to be happy. I mean, she was happy. She wasn’t ungrateful with her position in life, she had more than others could have. She had a mother, a good job, good school, a good life with not a lot of struggles.

Why does she keep thinking that to herself? She knows that this wasn’t her happy, her future wasn’t her happiness, it was her mother’s. Her controlling, vain, condescending mother who probably hated her.

She should go to therapy, it’s been two months since her last visit. Usually she’d go whenever she had a lot bottled up inside her. Her lot of friends didn’t help much, she usually feels more isolated than included with them. Her family definitely didn’t lend an ear.

Maybe she was just made to be seen, not heard. Take orders, don’t give them. That worked out for her more than anything else she tried.

She did try to ask her mom if she can be a swimmer. With that question her mother took her out of her school with a pool and put her in a school without one, even banning her from going to any local swimming pools.

Of course she couldn’t exactly ban her from swimming in general, they lived on a fucking beach. But it was readily obvious she did not approve, and wanted her to be in her mother’s business.

Feferi sighed and swam further into the ocean, floating on her back as the sun shone in her eyes. She had her eyes closed, so it didn’t really bother her as much as if they were open and getting blinded by the sun.

Sometimes she’d wonder if she could just float away, like a jellyfish. Have no bones, no brain, just float around like nothing. Maybe she’d be happier with that than float around in land, where she wasn’t needed, where her existence wouldn’t be missed if she were never born.

Yeah, she should probably see her therapist.


	2. Warm Night

Karkat heard Kankri snoring when he woke up. He was sweating to hell, he wondered why he didn’t take off his sweater. Then he remembered he felt threatened by society that he has to wear summer clothes and he liked his black sweater.

He pulled it off of him, feeling and seeing how sweaty he was with the help of his drenched t-shirt. He got out of the bed and took his t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to his suitcase and opening it, taking out a grey t-shirt with the words saying “FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT” on it.

He tried sliding it on but he was too sweaty, so he got out a towel and patted himself dry. He really should’ve taken off his sweater when he passed out.

He had gained some chubbiness, he was very skinny and averagely tall but after eating more sugar and junk food than he normally did he gained some weight. Kankri tried to get him on a diet and exercise but gave up when Karkat literally did nothing.

He got a text when he put his shirt on. It was Terezi.

Terezi: H3Y.

Karkat: HEY TEZ.

Terezi: HOWS TH3 B34CH?

Karkat: HAVEN'T LOOKED AT IT YET.

Terezi: W3LL LOOK 4T 1T NOW.

Karkat: OK.

Terezi was one of his friends who he went to school with in middle school, they went to different high schools but still kept in touch. He had a crush on her, maybe he still has one now, but he knows she’s not interested. Or it was never a good time. Either way he always ends up jerking off by himself.

He felt a bit restless, wanting to go outside and walk around. It was dark now, so he hoped he wouldn’t see anyone. He decided to change his pants too, wearing baggy pants. He put on his black sweater again, seeing the grey Cancer sign on front, and held his phone, stuffing earbuds in his ears and taking the room key, leaving the room.

It was a bit daunting, walking in an empty hallway. It felt weird, with the silence. Maybe in general he wasn’t used to silence, but he kinda liked it. It gave him more space to think.

He got into an elevator and went down, listening to some random pop music. Say whatever you want about pop music, it’s catchy. The elevator doors dinged faintly and opened, he got out to see a few people wandering around.

He got a few weird looks, it most likely was his clothes. Fuck you random people I’ll never see again. He was about to go out the doors but a person grabbed his arm. He almost hit them instinctively but stopped himself when he saw a guy with a purple streak in his hair. Karkat pulled his earbuds out.

“What?”

“You didn’t happen to see a girl with long, black hair and blue eyes with glasses, have you? Maybe wearing a bathing suit?”

“Uhh, I wasn’t out of my room for the whole day,”

“I figured,” Said the guy and sighed, letting go of Karkat’s arm. “I’m sorry, please enjoy your stroll,”

“What, is she missing?”

“Well, she’s been gone for a few hours and her mother is worried,”

“I guess I’ll keep an eye out,” Karkat didn’t give a shit.

He walked outside, and Jesus fuck it was still hot outside. He had half a mind to go back inside but he suspected no one would be out here, it was too dark for people to swim and probably against some policy this hotel had.

“Yeah, fuck it,” He said to himself and walked to the beach. The waves were strong, it looked like they wanted to kill him or something. The moon was out and full, he’d appreciate it more if it were cooler out here. Maybe he should’ve brought a sketchbook, his therapist said it was a good coping mechanism for him.

Well, he was too far into his walk to go back to draw a stupid moon.

His dad’s ashes were spread here. They used to love coming here, his family. He didn’t actually hate the beach, he figured Kankri knew that already. His parents met here, had a wedding here, visited every summer for a few weeks. His mom’s ashes were spread here too, Karkat was too young to really remember his mom but he remembered Kankri crying and hugging Karkat here.

Well, not at the spot he currently was. He and Kankri used to hide away to a spot far away from other people and played games. Karkat then tried to remember where exactly that spot was as he walked along.

... Jesus, how did they walk for this long when they were younger?? He guessed it didn’t matter, he was nearing their spot. He then noticed legs.

“... maybe I’ll come back later,” Karkat said to himself, turning around and starting to walk away before he had a very sudden, panicking feeling. What if that person is actually dead and they’re found in the morning and Karkat gets framed?

Then again this person could be dying, maybe.

Karkat decided to bite the bullet and turn back around and walked back.

...

Viewing in full frame was a girl lying on a towel. She had long black hair and was in a pink bikini top and a blue and green skirt, she had dark skin and her chest raised up and down.

Ok, she wasn’t dead, just sleeping. Why the fuck would someone pass out on the beach?? There were creeps everywhere and she was a pretty girl who was just out in the open PASSED OUT on the beach. Karkat went up to the sleeping girl and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, she roused up.

“Mm...” Moaned the girl as she squinted to see Karkat, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Um, hi,” Karkat said. “wake the fuck up,”

“Mm? What time is it?” The girl asked as she turned to look at Karkat, bright blue eyes looking into his grey ones.

“It’s midnight.”

“Oh, shit,”

“Are you the missing girl? A guy asked me if I saw you,”

“Well, this isn’t good,” Said the girl, pulling her hair back as she stood up and took her towel. “thank you for waking me up,”

“I didn’t want some fucking delusional guy to find you and do weird things to you in your sleep.” The girl looked at him weirdly. “Or, ya know... get sick, or some shit like that,”

“Well, thanks still-“ She started before she hushed, looking past Karkat. Karkat was turning to see where she was looking but she grabbed his hand and pulled her into the bushes and behind the trees. He was about to yell at her for grabbing and pulling him until he saw light roaming the sand ground.

It was then he realized that it was security.

“Stupid girl, she always disappears somewhere,”

“Hey, don’t call her stupid, she’s 18. You’re just pissed you’re gonna get an earful by her mother,”

“She could also get us fired if her kid is dead somewhere in the water,”

“Feferi’s a great swimmer, I doubt she’d drown,”

“I hope she drowned, less walking around here and looking for a girl no one cares about,”

Their conversations continued but it was fading away. It was soon safe and the girl sighed next to him, sitting down.

“Well, those guys are fucking assholes,” Karkat said as he sat next to her.

“Well, I’m not  _ that _ well liked among the staff.” The girl, Feferi, said. She hugged her legs to her body.

“You seem alright. Though you did pass out on a beach at night all by yourself, so...”

“Shut up,” She said, laughing a little. “um, I didn’t introduce myself.” She turned to Karkat, getting on her knees to look somewhat proper and held her hand out to him. “My name’s Feferi Peixes, my mom runs Alternia Bay Resort,”

“Karkat. Vantas,” Karkat said as he shook her hand. “I’m regretfully staying here,”

“Oh! I knew you looked familiar, I welcomed you and your brother in the hotel!”

Karkat tilted his head to the side, looking at Feferi. It now clicked she was the girl with glasses and a bun. “Huh, you look different now,”

“Yeah... I know.”

“Why are you out here alone?”

“Well, I was swimming earlier, and I got kinda tired and wanted to take a nap. I guess my nap turned into a full out sleep. What about you?”

“What?”

“Why are you here? You’re not here to swim, unless you’re planning on skinny dipping,” Feferi said, teasing in her eyes.

“No! Fucking, I used to come here with my brother when we were younger,”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, this was our spot,”

“This is my spot too,”

“We can’t share a spot, that defeats the fucking purpose of a spot,”

“Well, I lived here my whole life,” Feferi said, smiling as she crosses her arms.

“I’ve been coming here my whole life,” Karkat also crossed his arms.

“Hm... Rock Paper Scissors then?”

“I’m a fucking boss at RPS,” Karkat said as he held his hand.

“Best two out of three,” Feferi said has she also held her hand out.

They shook their fists three times, Karkat got rock and Feferi got scissors. Second round, Karkat got paper and Feferi had scissors. Third round they had paper.

“We’re tied,” Feferi said.

“I can see that, Sherlock. Ok, another round,”

They shook their fists again and they both had paper.

“Well, fuck,” Feferi said.

“One more round,” Karkat said.

They shoot their fists again and they got rock again.

“Coddammit,” Feferi said, laughing.

“Coddammit?”

“Shut up, that’s how I say goddammit to the kids and it stuck, one more round,”

They both ended up with scissors.

“Ok, why don’t we just share?”

“Augh, fine.” Karkat said, sighing as he scooted away a bit, leaning his back against a tree.

“How’d you find it?” Feferi asked. She scooted a bit closer as she placed her towel underneath her knees.

“What?”

“Canada,”

“What???” Karkat sat up.

“I’m talking about this spot, you dumbass,” Feferi laughed.

“Wow, ok you airhead,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes a little. “I found it when me and my brother were looking for a place where we could play, and we just kinda got here and stayed here,”

“I have never seen you here before,”

“When did you start working here?”

“16,”

“My dad got sick when I was 16, we didn’t come here,”

“You’re 18 too?”

“Yeah. Finally a fucking senior,”

“Heh, same. How’s your dad now?”

“He’s dead,”

Feferi stayed quiet, her eyes widened in shock. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-“

“I didn’t really expect you to have mind reading powers. He died last year, cancer,”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,”

“It’s not your fault. Unless you’re actually the cancer that killed my dad,”

“I don’t think I’m a cancer, I’m pretty sure I’m a Pisces,”

Karkat chuckled a little. “I’m a Gemini.”

“You’re wearing a Cancer sign though,”

Karkat looked down at his sweater, seeing the sign. “My dad thought I was a Cancer but apparently I’m a Gemini, but I act more like a Cancer in his words. Says I’m a cusp or whatever that shit means,”

“It means you have both traits of a Cancer and Gemini,”

“Yeah yeah, voodoo shit aside, how did  _ you _ find this place?”

“It’s not voodoo, it’s astrology-”

“IT'S OCCULT.”

“... and I found it because it made it a lot more harder to find me, my mom didn’t know I hid here. She still doesn’t know I’m here, I think.”

“Don’t have a good relationship with her?”

“Not really. I mean I love her, and she loves me. But we don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. What about your mom?”

“She’s dead,”

“Jesus, I’m just a great conversationalist, aren’t I?” Feferi said. “I’m sorry about your mom,”

“Not your fault. Unless you hit her with a car,”

“Jesus Christ, Karkat!”

Karkat laughed again, Feferi’s reactions were hilarious.

“This isn’t funny! Both of your parents are dead!”

“Yeah, but your reactions are,” Karkat said, still laughing.

“Oh my Cod,” Feferi said, covering her face in embarrassment.

“Ok, ok, I’ll balance it out, what about your dad?” Karkat asked, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, uh... I don’t know him,”

“What?”

“I never met him. My mom is kinda a slut and I was an accident,” Feferi shrugged.

“Well, that’s dark as fuck.”

“Eh, you get used to it growing up. I never really wanted to see him, apparently he left after my mom told him she was pregnant with me,”

“I’m sorry about that,”

“It’s not your fault. Unless you were his conscious telling him to abandon a baby,” Feferi laughed, sighing as she rubbed her shoulders. “Cod, you’re rubbing off on me now,”

“Sorry,”

“It’s not a bad thing. Aren’t you sweating?”

“Hm?”

“You’re wearing such a thick and dark sweater,”

“I know. It’s ok,”

“You could get a heat stroke,”

“I wish,” Karkat said, looking down at the sand.

“At least take off that sweater,”

“Are you interested to see me strip?” Karkat asked.

“I’m interested in not seeing you sweat to death, you’re losing water weight by the second!”

Karkat paused to think. Is he really considering taking off his sweater because a random girl he met a few minutes ago wants him too?

“I’ll take off something if that makes you feel better,”

Karkat looked at her, she was wearing a swimming skirt and bikini top. “I don’t think you have any viable clothes to take off,”

“That’s what you think,” Feferi gave him a wink.

“I’d rather give you my sweater, you look cold,”

“Ok, deal!”

“Wait, I take that back-“

Feferi gave him puppy eyes, and she looked adorable. He sighed, and pulled his sweater off. “I’m not doing it for you,” He said, handing his sweater to her.

“Of course,” She said, tying his sweater around her shoulders.

He felt a lot cooler now, sweat was apparent on his chest, stomach and pits, but he didn’t really care. And he doubted Feferi cared either, it was a black shirt.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Feferi asked, smiling all knowingly.

“It’s alright,”

“Wanna hand over that shirt too?” Feferi asked.

“Fuck no!”

Feferi laughed, smiling widely. “Well, thanks for chivalrously giving me your sweater, I was getting a bit chilly,”

“You have goosebumps,”

“I like them,”

“Who likes goosebumps? Besides that book series Goosebumps,”

“I don’t like the Goosebumps books, but I like getting goosebumps on my skin,”

“Ok, who the fuck are you to not like Goosebumps books??”

“Sorry! I’m not a fan of getting scared!”

“You get goosebumps from reading something scary!”

“I just prefer to get cold than get scared!” Feferi was laughing, holding her stomach. “You definitely seem like the type who likes scary shit,”

“Actually, I’m not that big of a fan of horror. I just grew up on Goosebumps,”

“Really? What do you like?”

“I’m not telling,”

“Aww, come on!”

“You’re asking such a deep and personal question,”

“Asking about what genre you like is personal but asking about your dead parents is not?”

“My dead parents is public information, my taste in genres is not.”

“Oh well. I guess I’ll never know the elusive secret. My favorite is romance,”

Karkat stayed quiet, almost eerily too quiet. That was when it clicked for Feferi.

“Oh my Cod, you like romance,”

“N-no,”

“Why are you stuttering?”

“N-no reason, I don’t like romance at all!”

“You so do! That’s so cute!”

“S-shut up!”

“You’re blushing so bad,” Feferi said, giggling as she gently placed her knuckles on his blushing cheek.

“Uhh, what are you-“

“Just feeling if you were hot to the touch with how red you are,”

“Oh fuck off,” Karkat said, swatting her hand away as she kept laughing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I like romance too!”

“I like the really stupid romances and romcoms,”

“Same!”

“Ok, now you’re just saying it to make me feel better,”

“I love While You Were Sleeping, A Big Fat Greek Wedding, 10 Things I Hate About You-“

“Ok, you’re not just saying it to make me feel better,” Karkat said, now fully smiling. It felt weird for him to smile so much, he’s barely cracked a grin in months, why was this girl making him smile so much?

“Why would I say things to make a strange boy feel better about himself?”

“You seem like the type who would do that,”

“... yeah, you’re not wrong,” Feferi sighed, looking up at the sky.

“See any stars?”

“A few. The moon isn’t helping much. I need my glasses to see it more clearly,”

“Where are they?”

“I left them back in my room. Augh, I do not want to deal with security or my mother right now, but I should probably sneak back inside,”

“Well, you did pass out on a beach, so...”

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” Feferi laughed, getting up and stretching. “sorry if I ruined your nostalgia walk here,”

“I think you made it better.” Karkat said as he stood back up.

Feferi said, looking at him again and smiling. “I’ll see you around, Crabcatch,” She waved a cute salute as she walked away.

It took Karkat a solid moment to realized what she just called him. “Crabcatch-?” Karkat started, but she was gone.

It was almost eerie how she could just disappear in seconds, but then he remembered that ghosts didn’t exist and he should really stop watching that movie Resurrection Mary.

As he was heading back to his room, he realized a very significant piece of clothing he forgotten to ask back.

“... well fuck, I lost my sweater to a girl I just met 10 minutes ago,” He patted his pants, feeling for his room card. Luckily he put it in his right pocket and not in his sweater, thank fucking god.

He would’ve probably been more pissed off, a girl took his sweater. But... he felt mostly happy. He hadn’t had this much fun talking to someone in months, even his friends couldn’t cheer him up much. Maybe because his friends were depressed as fuck too, but usually the depressed people are funniest.

She felt like a ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine that took his favorite sweater.

...

...

...

Feferi always took the scenic route, but after the night she had she couldn’t risk being too late now. She took the fastest route she could remember, and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

She still had Karkat’s sweater. FUCK.

She was about to turn around and run back to give it to him, but figured it would probably be best she do that tomorrow. She continued walking, almost running back to the hotel.

Feferi entered through the back, the black sweater tied around her waist as she snuck around the cooks and servers. They didn’t say anything, though some waved hi and she’d waved back with a big smile.

She felt a lot happier now, the guy on the beach, Karkat, really cheered her up. She hoped she didn’t seem too big of a jerk just taking his sweater, but she wasn’t planning on keeping it.

Just long enough until she sees him again, to which she’ll return. It was surprisingly comfortable, and it smelled like him.

She then had the idea of using the sweater as a cover. She put it on, letting the hood cover her head as she walked through the workers. She’d get a few weird looks but she wasn’t bothered. She eventually got to the elevator and pressed for the 8th floor quickly.

When the doors closed she breathed out in relief. No security caught her, for now.

She put her hood down, pulling her hair out of the sweater and over her left shoulder as she watched the numbers go up.

When the doors opened, she was about to walk out but her breath caught in her throat when she was the two security guards and her mother, waiting for her.

Shit.

...

“Where were you?!”

“Sorry mom! I just dozed off and time just kinda slipped,”

“I don’t even think I can believe you now,” Her mother’s hands were on her hips, her nails looked like claws that were dying to scratch Feferi.

They were back in her mother’s apartment, it was all clean and proper, the only color scheme being white and gold. Feferi hated it.

“Why would I lie? You now I don’t like lying,”

“You must be, with such a shitty excuse,”

“Jesus mom, I’m telling the truth, I dozed off,”

“I’m taking away your evening breaks, you’re now primarily doing evenings and nights,”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that mom.” Feferi said as she started leaving her mom’s apartment.

“Get back here young lady!”

“No, I have morning and afternoon shifts tomorrow, the ONLY shifts I have,” Feferi said as she hugged her sweater - Karkat’s sweater - to her body as she left her mom’s room and walked down the floor. She was certain her mom wasn’t going to bother her own space, if she was worried she could always just out a chair up against the doorknob.

She didn’t hear any high heels following her, so she took it as her mom’s defeat. She then went to the end of the hall and saw her door. She entered it, closing the door behind her as she felt instantly secure. Her small, messy room. Her mom put her in her own room when she turned 16, ‘to learn independence’ or to just get her out of her apartment.

She went to the shower, stripping her clothes, hot water pouring down on her as she scrubbed away the sand and salt for her skin and hair. She felt a bit singed, but she didn’t mind it. She welcomed it, in fact. She passed out on a beach when she was still wet from swimming, wow. Karkat was probably right, she was indeed kinda dumb for doing that.

... holy shit, she just argued with her mother. And her mother didn’t kill her on the spot. That’s never happened before.

She turned the water off, getting a towel and drying herself off. Feferi then went to her bedroom and put on a large, white shirt that hit her mid thighs and panties. What kind of girl would wear bras in her sleep? They’re uncomfortable as it is, and she has to deal with 38D cups when her body is already so tiny.

She laid in bed on her side, looking at the black sweater draped over her chair. She definitely needs to return that sweater. She’ll have to find his room. Wow, she sounded stalkerish.

It didn’t matter now, I guess. Either way, returning the sweater was her goal.

...

Her mother didn’t change her shifts, she assumed it was because Feferi would be out of her sight in the morning and her mom was more busy in the nights than mornings. At least her mother could watch her.

... hOLY SHIT SHE WON AGAINST HER MOTHER.

Her day went on as usual, just doing her work until her last afternoon shift was over. When it was over she’d usually go to her room and change into a bathing suit to swim, but this time she was retrieving a black sweater.

She quickly grabbed it, getting out and going to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. When she arrived she looked for door 20, finding it easily and knocking on the door.

A taller guy answered it, he looked like he’s been sleeping. He also looked a lot like Karkat, with the black hair, pale skin and smokey grey eyes.

“Hi! Are you Karkat’s brother?”

“Um... yes, I am.” Said Karkat’s brother, Kankri she thinks? “Uh, did he cause any trouble?”

“Oh, no! I just came here to return his sweater!” Feferi presented Karkat’s black sweater.

“Oh, thank you. He’s not here though, I’ll tell him you gave it back to him,” Kankri took the folded sweater from Feferi’s hands. “why did you have his sweater?”

“It’s a long story, if you see him around tell him I said hi and that I’m sorry I took his sweater, ok?”

“Ok, thank you again, miss...” Kankri tried looking for her name badge.

“Feferi, Pexies,” She smiled widely.

“Oh, are you related to-“

“Yep, my mom runs the hotel,”

“Interesting. Well, wherever Karkat is I’ll return it to him,”

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Feferi said and she walked away, waving goodbye.

...

...

...

“Did you meet a girl?” Kankri asked as Karkat came back from his walk.

“... were you fucking spying on me AGAIN?!”

“No no! A girl came by here and she had your sweater,” Kankri showed Karkat the proof, his missing black sweater from last night.

“Oh. Well, yeah,”

“You weren’t... you know... corresponding with this girl last night, were you?”

“Kankri-“

“I mean, it’s ok if you’re meeting girls and-“

“Kankri-“

“As long as you’re using protection-“

“KANKRI, I WAS NOT FUCKING HER,”

“Language!”

“You’re the one who wasn’t listening and assumed I was having sex with a random girl!”

“It’s a bit perplexing when a very beautiful girl your age is returning a sweater you own and claims she knows you,”

“Just because she’s fucking gorgeous doesn’t mean she can’t be a fucking stalker!”

“Her mother OWNS the hotel, Karkat, how can a worker here be a stalker?!”

“... either way, I did not fuck her, v-card is still intact,” Karkat sighed and sat on his bed, putting his black sweater on.

“... so, you think she’s gorgeous, eh?” Kankri sat next to Karkat.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop trying to be like Meulin,”

“I’m just asking a simple question, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kankri crossed his arms and failed a hidden smirk.

“God I hate you sometimes,”

“I don’t think God cares if you hate him so much, you hate everyone,”

“AAAAAUGH!” Karkat face planted into his pillow, Kankri laughing softly while patting his back.

“You should see her again, she seems nice,”

“Yeah, whatever,” Karkat mumbled into his pillow.

He goes to see if she’s working and she’s apparently off shift now, goes on a walk to find her at the beach and failed finding her, and all this time she just handed his sweater to his brother??

Fuck, he was steaming out of his ears from utter embarrassment and anger.

If he had just stayed in his room he could’ve at least seen her.

Wait, wait no, he doesn’t care about that shit, fuck that. He was just mad that Kankri knows who she is now and she was permanently stuck in his life by reference.

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.


	3. Trade Off

Feferi floated along the water, staring into the cloudless, blue sky, her ears ducked underneath the water.

She couldn’t hear what was going on above the water, but she could hear muffled voices. She’d sometimes think this is how it would be if she were a ghost, she’d hear everyone’s voices muffled, her vision blurred, and no one would pay mind to her because ghosts were incomporial beings.

She could’ve fallen asleep so easily. If only a very familiar, loud, and angry voice didn’t appear.

“FEFERI!”

Feferi stopped floating on her back and stood on her feet, the water at her waist. At the sand she saw... Karkat?

He looked kinda pissed, but he had a permanent scowl. He had grey shorts that stopped at his knees and a black sweater on with his black hair looking like he just got out of bed.

She swam back to the land, water dripping off of her as she reached Karkat. It was then she realized that Karkat was about an inch taller than her, he was pretty short. He had pretty eyes, she could see them better now that the sun was out.

“Did you get your sweater back?” Feferi asked. And then felt immediately stupid once Karkat referred to the black sweater he was wearing.

“... oh. So, what’s up?”

“I have a bone to pick with you,”

“Oh? Is that so?” Feferi crossed her arms with an amused look in her eyes.

“You took my sweater last night-“

“By accident.”

“... by accident. And I spent the better half of my morning and afternoon to find you but you were constantly busy, and when I come back from walking HERE not that long ago my brother has my sweater and asks if we’re fucking,”

“Oh my Cod,” Feferi started laughing.

“AND THEN HE TELLS ME TO USE PROTECTION!”

“Well, even if we didn’t we’re still covered,”

“Wah?”

“I have an IUD implanted in my-“

“WHY DID I EVEN ASK?? I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS! I’m just here to set you straight, and tell you to call me next time,”

“I don’t have your phone number,”

“Can’t you call my room number?”

“Nope. You can call us but we can’t call you, it’s all the same number,”

“... oh.”

“Also,” Feferi started walking back to her towel floor. “I’m kinda in charge of a lot of things, so normally I just leave the customer thing to the receptionist,”

“Aren’t you a receptionist?” Karkat asked once Feferi sat down on her towel.

“Nope. I was taking over yesterday because one of the workers was missing. He came back though, thankfully. Come here,” Feferi patted the empty space in front of her for Karkat. He reluctantly sat down.

“So, I apologize I embarrassed you to your brother, I wasn’t intending that,” She braided her long hair over her left shoulder.

“... uh... is ok,” Karkat scratched the back of his head, looking flushed.

“So, you happy you got your sweater back?” Feferi asked, smiling.

“Well, obviously. But now you look cold again and I’m kinda scared that you’re gonna take my sweater again,”

“Pfft, don’t worry, it’s way too hot today for a sweater,” She eyed his sweater. “wanna give?”

“I have no reason to now,” Karkat crossed his eyes and looked away.

“You could get a heat stroke,”

“Good,”

“You don’t need a sweater, Karkat!”

“Well, you don’t need flashy jewelry when you’re swimming!” Karkat looked at her wrists. She didn’t realize she still had her thick bracelets on, fuck. She could ruin them.

She took them off, inspecting them. They have cute mermaid engravings on them, and on one of them the inside had a saying. ‘my demons tried to drown me but they didn’t know i can breathe underwater’. Very tumblr-esque sounding but it also sounded kinda encouraging.

“You’re right, fuck,” Feferi started drying up her bracelets.

“... uh, you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just worried I may have fucked over these bracelets, I bought them off Amazon and they’re cheap so they break easily,”

They didn’t break, thank cod. But the paint on them was wearing off.

“You could just spray paint gold on them,” Karkat said when the faux gold was wearing off.

“And where do I go get spray paint?”

“I have some,”

“... why?”

“Because I was gonna tag some walls here,”

Feferi’s jaw was gaped open.

“Oh my fucking god, no, I wasn’t gonna do that. I have spray paint because I do dumb drawings and paint shit to cope with shit,”

“... that is amazingly adorable,”

“Oh fuck off,”

“I’m not teasing, I think that’s really sweet!”

“Augh,” Karkat covered his face in her large sweater arms.

“Hey, hey,” Feferi tugged at his arms to put them down. “you’ll get a heat stroke. And if you get a heat stroke you’ll never be able to repaint my bracelets,”

His face was red, she wasn’t sure if he was just getting really sweaty or if he was flustered. Either way, his face was as red as a tomato and is was adorable.

“... ok.”

“Give me your sweater,”

“What?!”

“We’ll do a trade off, to ensure that we don’t keep each other’s properties. I keep your sweater and you keep my bracelets,”

“Oh for fuck’s sake- I just got my sweater back, why did I agree to helping a crazy person?” Karkat asked himself as he looked up, as if he were asking a god out there.

Feferi giggled and handed her bracelets to him. “Here ya go,”

He begrudgingly took them, and while cursing took off his sweater. She always wondered why guys mostly pulled their shirts over their heads from the back. Karkat handed his sweater to her.

“Thank you,” She said, looking at his chest and seeing a ‘FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT’ on the grey t-shirt. She giggled.

“What?”

“Fuck this shit I’m out?”

“Oh, yeah. Forgot to change shirts last night,”

“No wonder your brother thought you were sleeping around, you didn’t even change clothes from last night,”

“OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Feferi laughed as fell onto her back as she did. “Oh come on, you’ll get sand all over my sweater,”

“I can get it off. I’m kind of an expert at this point,” She sat back up and poked Karkat’s cheek.

“Wah-“

She poked it again.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Poking you.”

“Well fucking stop,”

“You have good bone structure, what nationality are you?”

“I don’t fucking know, I’m just white,”

“And I’m not,”

“What, do you wanna be?”

“Nah, don’t wanna pull a Michael Jackson,”

“Michael Jackson made good songs,”

“I’m not saying he’s a bad guy, I’m saying it’d probably fuck me up if I bleached my skin,”

“What nationality are you?”

“Black,”

A tight line formed on his lips, was he suppressing a smile?

“What?”

“... it don’t matter if you’re black or white,” Karkat said, with the faintest of a singsong voice.

“Pfft!” Feferi covered her face in Karkat’s sweater to keep from laughing too loudly.

“Hey,” He held her head and pulled her back up to look at him. “you might get a heat stroke,”

...

...

...

Karkat was holding onto Feferi’s bracelets. He felt weird walking around in only his t-shirt again, he felt almost vulnerable. As he was walking by the counter he was stopped.

“Excuse me, kid,” Karkat turned around, it was the same guy who had bothered him last night. “what are you doing with those?” He looked at the bracelets.

“A friend lent them to me to fix them up,”

“Uh huh, ok thief, you’re coming with me,” The guy then grabbed Karkat’s arm.

Karkat took a double take as he was being dragged away to the counter. “I didn’t steal anything! Why the fuck would I steal bracelets??”

“To sell them!”

“For what?! They’re on Amazon!”

“... wah?” The guy turned back to Karkat.

“They’re cheap bracelets Feferi got, she swam with them on and the paint was rubbing off, and I have gold spray paint so she gave them to me to fix up.”

“... oh.”

“And if you want more fucking proof,” Karkat pulled his phone out from his pocket and showed a text message from Fefer. “here ya go,”

The guy read the text, adjusting his glasses and bending his back slightly to look straight at it. The message read:

Feferi! )(ey Crabsnack! Just wanted to say it was nice spending time wit)( you! Take your time on repainting the bracelets, I can guess it’ll be )(ard to explain w)(at you’re doing to your brot)(er! 38P

“... well shit, that is her,”

“Was it the parentheses as Hs?”

“And that stupid emoticon,” The guy sighed and pupled his hair back. “I’m sorry,”

“You better be fucking sorry, I’m pretty sure you gave me a bruise with how hard you fucking pulled me,”

“Please don’t report me, I can’t lose this job or else my father will disown me and I’ll live on the streets like my brother and I don’t think I can handle that-“

“Dude, what the fuck, calm down, I’m not gonna get you fired,”

“Thank you!” The guy then hugged Karkat tightly, squeezing Karkat so tightly that it milked any remaining air that was kicked from his lungs.

“Uh... can’t... breathe...”

The guy stopped hugging him. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me,”

“Dude, it’s ok,” Karkat gave him two pats on the guy’s shoulder, looking at his chest to see his name tag, Eridan Ampora.

“Wait a minute... how do you know Feferi?”

“I met her. I’ll fucking tell you more about it later, I have do to some things,”

“Ok, um...”

“Karkat.”

“Karkat! I’ll see you around,”

Karkat finally went to the elevator, pressing the number 2 button. Before the doors closed a tall girl entered the elevator, Karkat moved aside so she could press a button. She pressed 2.

Karkat looked at her, she was strikingly similar to Feferi, a long braid down her back and glasses with blue eyes and dark skin.

After a minute the elevator dinged, it was his floor.

...

“Kankri, have you seen my spray paint?” Karkat asked as he looked through his bag.

“Why do you need them?”

“None of your fucking business,”

“Well, I left them back at home,”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Karkat grumbled as he hid the bracelets in his backpack.

“... I’m sorry, I was worried you were going to vandalize the walls here,”

“For the fucking last time, I didn’t tag any fucking walls,”

He heard Kankri exasperatedly sigh. Karkat took out his sketchbook, seeing some dumb drawings he did. He turned away from Kankri, taking out a pencil and he started sketching out a form of a girl.

It wasn’t Feferi, just... a girl with long black hair and blue eyes and had a pink bikini top and a blue and green skirt- yeah, he was pulling a Jack from Titanic, just without a naked girl posing for him.

He wasn’t interested in being a drawer or something, he wanted to be a film creator. But sketching out stuff from his mind helped him imagine what he wanted.

Not that he wanted Feferi, oh no, he was just sketching her because... wait, why was he sketching her?

He stopped, and looked at the drawing. Maybe she was just on his mind, because how was he gonna repaint her bracelets? Maybe there was an art store nearby. He’ll have to do some google maps searching.

He closed his book, sighing. He felt real dumb. He was having a crush on a girl he just met.

...

...

...

It was starting to get colder, most people on the beach were leaving, from what Feferi could get from the long distance. She didn’t really want to go just yet. She sat on her towel, looking out at the grey clouded sky and dulling blue sea. She put on Karkat’s sweater, feeling how warm it is, still smelling like him.

The sun was hiding.

She hugged her knees as she stared into space, getting lost in her thoughts. It’s been a while since she had sex. The last time was when she was still with Eridan. The whole sex conversation Karkat brought up with his brither was making her think.

Not because she wanted to have sex with Karkat, oh no. She literally just met him. She was just thinking about it because... well, it has been a long time.

Feferi wasn’t good at relationships. Or maybe she was but she was stuck in a pariah of shitty people. She could fake good friends, fake good family, even a fake relationship. She was fully expecting another summer where she was just stuck doing what her mother wanted whenever her mom wanted.

But... something had changed. Something kinda big just... changed her attitude. Maybe it was Karkat’s crude personality, but she liked how she was being now. She argued with her mom last night, and she  _ won _ .

Maybe she took inspiration from Karkat, maybe she was just fed up. Either way, she actually had a chance.

She hoped she would see him again. If not for him than her favorite bracelets.

She suddenly got a text from her phone. Seeing the screen, she saw it was a text from Karkat.

Karkat: HEY.

Karkat: SO.

Karkat: IM KINDA IN A PREDICAMENT.

Feferi: W)(at’s wrong?

Karkat: MY DUMBASS BROTHER LEFT MY SPRAY PAINTS AT HOME.

Feferi: Well s)(it. W)(at are you gonna do?

Karkat: WELL, I HAVE A FEW OPTIONS. ONE, I GIVE BACK YOUR CHEAP ASS BRACELETS.

Feferi: Sounds fair.

Karkat: TWO, I GO TO AN ART STORE AND BUY A NEW CAN OF PAINT.

Feferi: Aww, don’t do t)(at for me!

Karkat: OR THREE, I JUMP OFF A CLIFF.

Feferi: PFFT! Don’t do t)(at!

Karkat: EITHER WAY, I’M PRETTY ANGRY AND FEEL LIKE A DUMBASS.

Feferi: Awww, it’s ok! We can meet up later and swap our t)(ings!

Karkat: I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHEN IM GONNA SEE YOU OR GO OUT. MY BROTHER HAS BEEN PLANNING SOME STUFF AND NOW HE’S ENFORCING IT ON ME.

Feferi: Well, I’ll just )(ave to bump into you t)(en w)(en I’m working!

Kakrat: WHY CANT YOU JUST.

Karkat: LIKE.

Karkat: COME TO MY ROOM?

Feferi: Are you sending an invitation~? 38D

Karkat: FUCK NO!

Feferi laughed out loud as she read the text. She could imagine the huge blush.

Feferi: I would, buuuuuuut I )(ave to swim 38P

Karkat: WOW. NOW YOURE JUST WITHHOLDING MY SWEATER.

Feferi: U)( )(u)(!

Karkat: WHY ARE YOU TAKE MY SWEATER AS HOSTAGE?

Feferi: Because now t)(is will ensure t)(at I )(ave to see you in person, sooner or later 38P

Why was she being this way? She could imagine her mother yelling at her for keeping a guest’s sweater, say that’s inappropriate, that she didn’t need it.

But...

Karkat: WELL FINE. ILL KEEP YOUR BRACELETS UNTIL YOU GIVE UP MY SWEATER.

She liked talking with him. Was this inappropriate? Was there an imbalance of power in this relationship?  _ Was _ this even a relationship?

Feferi wanted to know more. This just felt like the tip of the iceberg. She thinks she’s developing a crush for this guy.

Feferi: Well, ok 38P


	4. Quick Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a bit late! Here you go!

It’s been a few weeks since Karkat had last talked to Feferi in person. They’ve had some limited time irl since Kankri had been forcing him out to do resort things and he wasn’t having it.

“Kat, come on,”

“No,” Karkat was sketching in his sketchbook. And texting Feferi.

Karkat: CURRENTLY AT A RESTAURANT HERE AND I AM DYING.

Feferi: W)(y’s t)(at?

Karkat: FORCED VEGANISM.

“Please?”

“I don’t like eating  _ only _ vegetables, Kankri,” Karkat said, leaning back in his seat.

“You have to eat something,”

“Yeah, but you keep trying to make me vegan and this is very limited,” Karkat said, looking up from his drawing and looking at the salad bowl.

Kankri sighed, putting a hand on his forehead and resting in the table, looking like he had a headache. “Order whatever you want, just eat something,”

“Fucking finally,” Karkat put his sketchbook down on his lap. He sighed, putting his face in his hands. He hated stuff like this. He already felt like a bratty kid to Kankri, this just made him feel like the bad guy for not converting in veganism.

Feferi: Alternia Bay Restaurant?

Karkat: YEP.

“Excuse me,” Said a voice above him. Oh... oh wait, he knew that voice. He looked up and saw Feferi. Holy shit.

“Oh, fuck, hi,” Karkat said, subconsciously trying to look cleaner. And then fighting against that, what the fuck are you doing, Karkat??

“Hey Crabcatch,” Feferi said, smiling brightly. “I was just passing by and I saw you two, are you enjoying yourselves?”

“I am, he’s not,” Kankri said, sighing as he propped himself in a straighter sitting position,

“Aw, why’s that?”

“He keeps trying to make me a vegan.”

“Ahh, well, would you like something else?”

“Yes, something with meat in it, please,”

Feferi giggled. “I’ll bring something to the table in a minute,” She then left them alone.

“Enjoying your time with your girlfriend?” Kankri asked.

“Not my girlfriend, Kankri. And I haven’t talked to her in a few weeks,”

“Really?” Kankri raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Really, Kankri,”

“Then why was she wearing your sweater?”

Karkat did a double take and looked for Feferi, seeing her wearing his cancer sweater.

“... uhhh-“

“It’s ok if you’re seeing her-“

“No, no, we’re not like that. We did something of a trade off and... uh...”

“Traded off what?”

“... remember the spray paint thing?”

“Yes?”

“I have her bracelets, and I was supposed to repaint them-“

“Ohhhh, NOW I understand why you asked!” Kankri smiled. “I’m sorry I took away the spray paints,”

“It’s whatever,”

“Here ya go!” Feferi suddenly appeared and gave Karkat a plate of chicken and rice with some vegetables on the side.

“Thank you! I’m starving!” Karkat said.

“When you’re done eating come meet me at the beach, ok?”

“Uh... sure, why not,” Feferi gave him a smile and waved goodbye as she left.

“Wear protection,”

“SHUT UP KANKRI!”

...

...

...

The night sky shone brightly, despite the lack of stars and the crescent moon. Feferi was walking around in her spot, Karkat’s spot, their spot? It doesn’t matter, she waited until she saw the faintest figure in the distance.

She ran to him, almost crashing into him as she swerved next to him.

“So, what the fuck do you want?”

“Wanna head out to an art store?”

“... wah?”

“Wanna get that spray paint? Get that guilt of keeping my bracelets for so long?”

“Hey! You started it by keeping my fucking sweater!”

“Hehe! Anyway, wanna go?”

“Uhhh... you’re not trying to kidnap me, right?”

“Well, it depends. How much are ya worth?”

“In the negatives,”

“Well then I’m not bidding you off! Now, do you wanna head over to an art store?”

“... sure, why the fuck not,”

“Yay!”

“You’re paying though!”

“I was gonna pay anyway, Crabcatch!”

“And stop calling me Crabcatch!”

...

...

...

When they entered Michael’s it was very empty, almost scarily empty. It was probably because it was night and no one in their fucking minds would go to an art store.

“Whew, it’s chilly in here,” Feferi said as she rubbed her bare thighs. It was then that Karkat realized she was wearing shorts that were literally so short that his hoodie cover it.

“You look like you’re wearing barely anything,”

“Oh I know. Now, where’s the spray cans?”

“They should be at the back,”

“Sweet!” The two of them walked through an aisle, passing back some paintbrushes until they made it to the back.

“... why are they locked up?” Feferi asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the guarded spray paints and whatnot.

“Because if they’re not people can steal them and graph walls, you idiot,”

“Ahhh, that makes sense. Where’s an employee?”

“Uhh, I think I saw a cashier at the cash register, you go.”

“Why me?”

“Because I have bad people skills and you don’t,”

“Good point. I’ll be back in a minute,” Feferi suddenly took his hand and squeezed it gently before leaving. Karkat was blushing hard- WHY WAS HE?! IT WAS JUST A HAND HOLDING HIS!

He rubbed his face as he saw Feferi disappear.

Feferi soon made it to the front and saw the cashier, he didn’t look very happy with his life.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Yes?” He looked up, he had triangular sunglasses and a hat with a shirt with a... a hat on it. She couldn’t see his eyes but he had blonde hair.

“Can you unlock the back so that me and my guy friend can pick up a spray paint?”

“Sure, why not,” Grunted the guy as he stood up and led Feferi back to the back.

Karkat was there, waiting, moving aside once Feferi brought an employee to let him unlock the door.

“Ok, pick one out kiddos,”

“Uhh, ok, fuck,” Karkat quickly scanned the spray paints. The gold paint that Feferi’s bracelets had were more on the yellow side... there we go, yellow gold.

“Interesting pick,” Said the guy as he closed the door and locked it. The three of them went back to the front where the cash register was.

“Is that all?” Asked the dude.

“Yep!”

“That’ll be 35 dollars,”

“Here you go!” Feferi handed him her card, he swiped it in, and then handed it back to her as the receipt splurged out of the machine.

“Hope you enjoy it,”

“Have a good night!” Feferi said as she took the spray paint and waved goodbye, she and Karkat leaving out the door.

“I won’t, thanks,”

Feferi held Karkat’s arm and giggled silently into his shoulder.

“What a fucking weirdo,” Karkat said, laughing a little with Feferi.

“I feel kinda bad for him,” Feferi said as she looked up at Karkat with her chin resting on his shoulder.

“First, get the fuck off my shoulder,” Feferi laughed more audibly as she got off his shoulder. “and second, I don’t, he looks like he’s ready to shoot up a school,”

“Karkat! Don’t say that!”

“What?”

Feferi continued laughing as she covered her face. “School shootings are scary!”

“I know, my school had a school shooting,”

“... really?” Feferi stopped walking to look at Karkat.

“Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t a real school shooting, the dude didn’t get in and no one died.”

“Same,”

“What?”

“My old school also was under that, not that long ago actually.”

“Huh.”

“... well,” Feferi cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around Karkat’s. “you wanna get something before we go back?”

“Get what? Another spray can? Because you’re on your own, murder cashier can go suck my d-“

Feferi covered his mouth from continuing. “Do not even  _ dare _ say that! No, I mean do you wanna get something to eat? There’s a diner right there,” Feferi took her hand off his mouth and pointed to a diner right next to Michael’s.

“... oh. Sure, why the fuck not. You’re paying though,”

“Well duh,”

“What do you mean duh?”

“You don’t have any money on you!”

“... oh yeah, I forgot.”

“Were you hoping I’d get upset with you saying I’m paying?”

“... maybe.”

...

...

...

“This is weird,” Karkat said. He and Feferi were sitting at a booth next to the windows.

“Why’s that?”

“It’s night, and we’re visiting a diner that’s deserted,”

“I like it, it’s all quiet and we can talk about whatever we want,”

“What, like sex?”

“Sure!”

“Oh my god,” Karkat buried his face in his arms on the table.

“I should warn you, I’m a huge pervert,”

“I’m not surprised and surprised at the same time, you conflicting woman,”

Feferi giggled as Karkat looked back up at her. God fucking damn his dumb hormones liking a random girl he met a few weeks ago.

“Hello!” Said a waitress, scaring Karkat into sitting upright. That made Feferi giggle more.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t hear you,”

“I’m sorry! I’m the only few who are here this late, double shift,”

“Oof, that’s rough,” Feferi said, frowning.

“Yeah, but ya know, gotta pay for college next year. Now, what would you two like?”

“Uhh,” Feferi looked at the menu again. “I’ll have the... I Don’t Want Earl’s Baby Pie?”

“What the fuck,” Karkat took the menu out of Feferi’s hands and looked for that particular pie. There it was, I Don’t Want Earl’s Baby Pie.

“It’s a joke, you know, from that Waitress movie by Adrienne Shelly- it’s a quiche with egg, brie cheese, and a smoked ham center,”

“I’ll have a slice of that, that sounds really good!”

“I hate pie, so I’ll just have grilled cheese sandwich and a vanilla milkshake.”

“Coming right up,” The waitress left, and Feferi stared daggers into Karkat’s skull.

“Jesus fuck, what?”

“You hate pie?!”

“Yep,”

“You do realize this is a pie diner, right??”

“... oh. Well fuck it, I hate pies,”

“Why?!?”

“Because I’m a fucking cake person, fight me,”

“I will! You can fill pies with really healthy things, like vegetables!”

“Augh, don’t mention the v word,”

“Vegetables are tasty!”

“To you, sure, I hate them. Probably because I grew up with a fucking social justice warrior who thought that I should be a vegan after my dad died,”

“Kankri’s a social justice warrior?”

“Yep. Well, not so much now. He loved preaching about that shit, until our dad died.”

Feferi stayed quiet as she studied Karkat.

“What?”

“How was your father like?”

“Hm... he’s half of me and half of Kankri, let’s just say that.”

“So... a loud, crude, social justice warrior?”

“Less of a SJW and more of a chatterbox that never fucking shuts up. He had more reason to talk, though,”

“Why’s that?”

“He was a preacher.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He’d talk about stuff, like how women in other countries don’t have the same rights as women here, how places like North Korea are stuck in a dictatorship, even Scientology.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’d actually inspire people to do more shit than they were already doing.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Well fucking duh, he’s my dad and he’s dead.” Karkat snorted.

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid question,” Feferi covered her face with one hand in embarrassment and shame. “I didn’t mean to imply that you didn’t miss him-“

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I was joking,” He reached his hand over the table and held her hand. ”I’m not actually angry.”

She hesitantly peeked her eyes over her hand. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize, it’s ok.” He rubbed his thumb gingerly over Feferi’s thumb. “I’ll balance it out, did you ever miss your dad?”

“I mean, what can I miss? Like, he sounds like a bad guy, so why should I miss him?”

“Because you never met him in the first place?”

“... yeah. I guess I have wanted to know what he was like. So that I’d know to cut him out if he really did suck, like my mom says,”

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s not your fault. Unless you’re the one who told my mom to tell me to never care about my biological father,”

“You really don’t get along with your mom, do you?”

“Not really. Like I said, we love each other but we disagree on things,”

“Like what?”

“Well... I love swimming, and I want to be a professional swimmer, and she doesn’t want that for me,”

“What does she want you to do?”

“Keep working for her.”

“You have a controlling mom,”

“Yeah, I do.” Feferi sighed. “Hell, she even controlled my last relationship,”

“What?”

“There was this guy, Eridan. He and I grew up together and his dad and my mom were close, and they were planning on getting us together. I didn’t have much of a choice, and I had to break up with my first boyfriend,”

“What the fuck,”

“I know, it’s pretty bad. He didn’t take it very well,”

“Was he your first...?”

“Yeah, my first everything actually. I haven’t seen him in a while, since my mom transferred me to a different school.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Sometimes. He was kinda a dick, but he was always there for me. I’m single now, so at least I’m not stuck in another one of my mom’s weird business plans,” Feferi looked down at Karkat’s hand holding hers, squeezing tightly.

“... so I kinda have a confession,”

“Oh?”

“I, uh... I... I think I lik-“

“Here you go guys!”

Both Feferi and Karkat jumped in their seats and let go of their hand holding, looking to see the previous waitress from before holding two plates and two cups.

“Jesus fuck!”

“I’m sorry, did I scare you again?”

“You did, yes,” Feferi said, chuckling breathily.

“I’m sorry, here’s your food and drinks, I won’t disturb you again. Just wave me down and I give you two the check,”

“Thanks, uhh, Olympia. Interesting name,”

“Thanks,” The waitress, Olympia, said, smiling brightly as she walked away.

“Well... that looks good,” Feferi said as she looked at Karkat’s sandwich.

“Your pie looks like it’s vomiting,”

“Oh gross! Don’t use that word!”

“It’s true and you fucking know it.”

“Well, it’s very delicious,” Feferi said as she got a fork and stabbed into it, putting a piece in her mouth. She then let out a loud moan as she chewed.

“You’re fucking with me now, aren’t you,”

“Maaaaaaaaaybe~” Feferi winked as she continued eating.

Karkat rolled his eyes and ate his sandwich. After eating half of it he started reinking his milkshake.

“So, what were you gonna say?” Feferi asked when she had about one fourth of his pie done.

“Ahh... never mind, you’d probably think I was a freak,”

“You’d never know until you tell me,”

“Well, what if I can see the future and you ran away screaming and I was stuck with the bill?”

“Then try me,” Her eyes glistened.

“... I think I like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Like, like you like you.”

Feferi smiled widely.

“You’re freaking me out with that smile,”

“I kinda like you too,”

“Really?”

“Really,”

“... uh, shit, I didn’t think this far,”

Feferi giggled. “Me neither. I kinda expected you to not really like me,”

“I expected  _ you _ not to like  _ me _ ,”

“I can see why,”

“Wow, fuck you,” Karkat said, Feferi giggling more.

“I don’t really know why I do like you, if I’m honest. I just... do.”

“Same. For you, obviously, I know why I don't like me,”

Feferi covered her face again with her hand, smiling widely. “God, you’re cute,”

“And you’re gorgeous,” Karkat said, and then slapped his mouth closed. “I didn’t say that-“

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Feferi dropped her hand and looked at Karkat with a surprised look.

“Well- I mean- of course I-“

“No one has ever called me gorgeous,”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Whoever you dated are fucking idiots.”

Feferi blushed deeply and looked down at her plate. “Well, what are we gonna do?”

“... I don’t know, I haven’t really dated anyone,”

“Why’s that?” Feferi looked up to look at him.

“Because there was this girl, and it just never worked out,”

“You’re committed,”

“I don’t think I am so much anymore. She’s kinda in a polygamous relationship with my two best friends,”

“Ouch,”

“Yep. Had to face up to it, and I had bigger problems than my friends having threesomes,”

“Your dad,”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect someone like you to just... pop up in my life.”

“Me neither.”

“So... do you wanna go on a date?”

“Are you asking me out?” Feferi asked, smiling evilly.

“Fucking, yes,” Karkat said, grumbled into his arm.

“I’d love that. Including the fucking,”

“Oh my fucking god you are a pervert,”

“And a bit of a nymphomaniac,” She said as she winked with her tongue out.


	5. Fast Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in so long, life has been a bITCH, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^ warning, this has sexual themes, so beware your virgin eyes

Karkat was texting Feferi a lot more after their trip to Michael’s and the pie diner. He felt a lot more happier texting her and talking with her, it was just a very random occurrence for Kankri to see.

“Why are you smiling so widely?”

“I’m not fucking smiling,”

“You’re smiling from ear to ear, teeth bared,”

“Shut the fuck up,”

“Your girlfriend is a cheerful girl,”

“Shut up, she’s not my girlfriend,”

“Then what is she to you?”

“We’re... enjoying each other’s company,”

“Karkat, please wear protection,”

“KANKRI!”

Feferi: I can almost imagine you yelling at your brot)(er 38P

Karkat: YOU WOULDNT BE FUCKING WRONG.

Feferi: Is it about protection?

Karkat: FUCKING DUH.

Feferi: Well, lucky for you, I don’t sleep around until after the fourt)( date 38P

Karkat: ... SERIOUSLY?

Feferi: Seriously 38D

Karkat: ... WANNA GO ON A DATE?

Feferi: And you call me t)(e pervert 38P

...

...

...

Feferi giggled to herself as she looked down at her phone and leaned against the counter, texting.

“What are you all happy about?” Eridan asked and Feferi quickly stood off of the counter and put her phone away.

“Oh! Ya know, the cat videos, yeah?” Feferi laughed nervously and combed her hair behind her ear. Eridan raised an eyebrow at her.

“You haven’t looked this happy in a while, even over a cat video,”

“What do you mean I haven’t looked this happy? I’m always happy,” Feferi knitted her eyebrows together and crossed her arms.

“You’re always smiling, there’s a difference. There’s a thing called smiling depression,”

“Ok, therapist Ampora,” Feferi said, rolling her eyes but kept smiling.

“Are you... are you talking to someone?”

“What?? No, I’m not,”

“... is it Sollux?”

“No,” Feferi started frowning. “Eridan, this is none of your business,”

“I’m just worried about you, I don’t want your mom to-“

“Eridan, please,” Feferi went over to him and held his shoulders. “I don’t want this ruined. I’m not talking to Sollux, he doesn’t want to see me. I’m seeing someone else, ok?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s really sweet, and funny,”

Eridan smiled sadly, holding her hands and pulling them off of his shoulders, holding them together. “I’m not gonna say anything. Just be careful, I don’t want you to have another breakdown,”

“It’s been months since that happened, I’ll be ok,” Feferi said, hugging him tightly.

“So... who is this guy?” Eridan asked as he rubbed her back gently.

“Nuh uh, I’m not telling,” Feferi said, giggling as she pulled away.

“Uhhh, hey Fef,” Said a voice, and it made Feferi jump in her spot as she saw Karkat looking at her and Eridan.

“Karkat!”

“Um, hi,” Karkat waved awkwardly. Wow, he is stupidly adorable when he’s shy. He had on a grey t-shirt on and black shorts.

“This is Eridan, Eridan this is Karkat,” Feferi said, smiling brightly as she looked at Karkat.

Eridan looked between the two, and a lightbulb went off over his head.

“Is this your boyfriend?”

“Uhh, well-" Feferi cut herself off, unable to really say.

"It's kinda-" Karkat tried to help but he couldn't come up with anything.

"-not exactly?” Feferi looked to Karkat for confirmation.

“We’re, like, just- fuck- uhhh-“ Karkat looked back at Feferi in confused but sort of comfirmation?

Eridan looked at Feferi with a mischievous look. He was enjoying this too much.

“We’re seeing each other, ok?” Feferi said, covering her face in embarrassment.

“Well ok. What are you doing here?” Eridan asked Karkat.

“I just was, well, walking around, and saw Feferi. And kinda maybe wanted to talk to her.”

“Well, go ahead,”

“Wah?” Feferi looked to Eridan.

“I’ll cover for you. Go on your date,”

“What date??”

“Oh my god, go with your boy toy and have fun, ok?” Eridan pushed her gently to Karkat.

Feferi and Karkat looked at each other before shrugging. “You wanna go out?”

“Sure, why the fuck not, Kankri is on tumblr ranting,”

Feferi quickly hugged Eridan. “Thanks Eri,”

“Just have fun,” He patted her back.

...

“Well, that happened,” Feferi said as she cleared her throat. She and Karkat were walking down the beach.

“Is he the ex you talked about?”

“You remember that?”

“It’s not fucking hard to remember, you told me a few days ago,”

Feferi chuckled as she crossed her arms. “Yeah, he is.”

“That must be weird working with him,”

“Well, I don’t exactly have a choice, my mom loves him and let him work there to save up money for college,” She looked out at the raging water.

“What happened?”

“Hm?” Feferi looked back at Karkat as a gust of wind came and blew her long hair in front of her face.

“Why did you guys break up?”

“Well... it was a one sided thing. I've always cared about him but I never really thought of him that way. I tried to, I did. But I realized it wasn’t fair for him, and I broke it off. It really pissed off our parents, but he took it fairly well considering,”

“That is surprisingly mature of you,”

“What, and I not mature?”

“You certainly don’t act it, you airhead,”

“Oh shut up,” Feferi playfully shoved him as she giggled.

“But seriously, you sounded pretty mature dealing with it,”

“Yeah... no, I wasn’t really.” Feferi sighed as she looked down.

“Hm?”

“I was still kinda seeing my ex when I was with Eridan,”

“What?” Karkat stopped in his tracks and looked at Feferi. She sighed again and stopped walking, looking at him.

“... yeah... I didn’t really think much about it and it just got worse and my mom found out and just-“ Feferi started feeling panicked feelings rise in her chest, hyperventilating.

“Hey, calm the fuck down,” Karkat said, taking her hand. “I’m not judging you,”

“Sorry, I have really bad anxiety since that happened,” Feferi said, laughing a sad laugh as she covered her face, looking down.

“Well, it’s not my place to judge. You don’t need to talk about it yet, if you want.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you into my therapist,”

“You’re fine, just please don’t have a panic attack,”

“Man, this is our first date and I’m revealing I cheated,”

“I’m assuming you’re not gonna cheat now, considering how it’s affecting you, you were having a fucking panic attack,”

Feferi laughed again, unconsciously putting her face in Karkat’s shoulder. It took Karkat a minute before he hugged her closely and petted her hair.

“Just, breathe, it’s ok,”

“You sound like you did this before,”

“All my friends have depression and my older brother has to take care of me, call me a panic attack expert,”

Feferi rubbed her face on his shoulder before pulling away. “Thanks.” She sighed, bowing her head down. “I may have a few problems I need to talk about with my therapist,”

“I mean, same, both of my parents are dead,”

“Oh my fucking god Karkat, now I feel more bad!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m here having a panic attack over cheating on my last ex and you’re comforting me when you have more reasons to breakdown!”

“I mean, just because my problems are pretty bad doesn’t mean you can’t get upset over your problems. If that were the case everyone would probably never complain and we’d have shitty products because no one would criticize anything because criticizing things require complaints and-“

“Jesus Christ Karkat,” Feferi said, laughing as she laid her face back on his shoulder. “you are surprisingly comfortable,”

“Get off my shoulder, we look fucking weird standing around and hugging and shit,”

“Nahh, you’re too comfyyyy,” She hugged him to her body tightly, squeezing him gently.

“Goddammit.”

“Wanna go swim?”

“What?”

“Wanna go swimming?”

“We don’t have any fucking towels and you’re wearing your uniform you dumbass,”

Feferi pulled away from him and started taking off her clothes.

“WAIT WAIT, I'M NOT READY FOR THAT-“

“Hm?” Feferi looked up at him after she took off her button up shirt, revealing her one piece black bathing suit.

“... you fucking tease,”

Feferi giggled as she slid her skirt down. “You still haven’t answered my question, Crabcatch,”

“Well you haven’t answered why you keep calling me Crabcatch!”

“You never asked, silly,” Feferi said, smiling as she put her hands on her hips.

“... why?”

“Because I have a small thing for fish puns, now do you wanna go swimming?”

“We need towels!”

Feferi pointed at the far distance where the guests were, Karkat seeing a rack of white towels.

“... why do you guys have that?”

“I don’t know actually, my mom just put them there. Karkat, do you wanna go swimming?”

“... augh, but the ocean is so dirty...”

“Just don’t think about it! You can say no if you want,” Feferi gave him her puppy eyes.

“... those fucking eyes of yours,” Karkat grumbled as he took off his shirt and put them in the pile of clothes. Feferi was not expecting that, staring at his chest. He was skinny, quite lanky too, with a bit of a gut. He looked... really good.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Pervert Feferi?”

“Oh shit, uh-“ Feferi had to think quick. “last one to the water is a rotten egg!” She bolted from her spot and ran to the water.

“Hey! There wasn’t a fucking countdown!”

Feferi was already gliding into the water, her hands in a prayer gesture as she essentially let her body just move by itself until she needed air. She popped out from the water and saw Karkat looking reluctant to enter the water.

“You ok?”

“... so I haven’t swam in years,”

“You don’t know how to swim?”

“Shut up!”

Feferi stood up and walked to him, holding out her hand. “It’s ok, we’re staying on the shallow part,”

Karkat regretfully grabbed her hand and let her lead him into the water. Once they were knee deep in the water Feferi sat down, letting the water reach her chest. Karkat got on his knees and had the water level on his stomach.

“Isn’t this relaxing?” Feferi said as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, her face getting burned from the sun.

“It would be more relaxing if literal children weren’t screaming from a mile away,”

“Pfft,” Feferi opened her eyes and looked at Karkat. “do you want kids?”

“Uhhhhh... well I... yeah,”

“Really?”

“Really. I like kids, and I want some of my own,”

“I didn’t take you as a guy who liked kids,”

“Most people think that as well. I don’t fucking know, I just like kids and I'm good with them. You?”

“I haven’t thought about it a lot. Maybe? But I am not pushing out babies myself,”

“Adoption?”

“Yeah. Do not start commenting on how I have to have ‘real’ babies-“

“Oh don’t even fucking worry about that, I’d be pissed if I was told I have to get pregnant to be a parent,”

“You’d also get pissed if random people had an opinion on you having sex,”

“Probably, never had it,”

“Oh?”

Karkat froze. “Uhhh...”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yeah. I mean, I had times where I almost lost it but it didn’t work out. Is that ok?”

“Is what ok?”

“Me being a virgin?”

“That’s totally not ok, I don’t date guys who haven’t put their dick in crazy already,” She said in a dumb sounding voice.

Karkat chuckled as he sighed.

“Of course it’s ok. Are you ok with me not being a virgin?”

“Well, yeah. This isn’t the 14th century,”

“Very true,” Feferi then smiled maniacally.

“... what is that look?”

Feferi then splashed water at him. Karkat blanked two times before he got out his arms and essentially made a mini wave at her.

“You asked for this!” Karkat said as he threw wave after wave of splashes at her.

Feferi screamed as they had their water wars, Karkat went on a very offense maneuver but Feferi goes for the defense and dives underwater to sneak attack him from behind.

Whenever she did that she’d grab his legs to freak him out a bit, which worked.

“JESUS FUCK!”

Feferi would get up from the water giggling.

“Is that so funny, huh?” Karkat spun around and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him and they were essentially nose to nose.

Feferi’s giggles died down as she stared into Karkat’s grey eyes. She was out of breath, panting with Karkat. Their bodies were pressed together, their faces inches apart.

Holy shit, he was gonna kiss her.

Karkat’s grip on her waist tightened a bit more, pulling her closer. She had this feeling before but it felt almost foreign, it’s been a while. 

Karkat then slightly lifted her up and threw her into the water, surprising Feferi as she wailed.

“Whoa!” Feferi said before she sunk into the watery depths. She could hear Karkat laughing. She got back up, laughing. “You just YEETED me into the fucking water!”

“Your reactions was fucking priceless!”

...

The two of them laid on their backs on the towel, looking up at the almost dark sky. Karkat felt really sore in his arms, and Feferi was a little sleepy.

“I think this is my favorite time at night,” Feferi said. Her head was in Karkat’s shoulder.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m probably gonna sound really dumb, but I like seeing the colors in the sky. The reds, yellows... it just looks pretty,”

“As long as you don’t think the earth is flat, I will not argue with you,”

Feferi giggled and snuggled closer to him. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I surprisingly kinda did.” Karkat chuckled.

“Why’s that surprising?”

“Because I hate the beach, I especially hated swimming. I lost my pants in the water,”

“Oh no!” Feferi giggled as she hid her face in his shoulder.

“I had to run back to my dad with my dick flopping around,”

“I can almost imagine a little you cursing your head off,”

“I wasn’t exactly allowed to say shit and stuff, so I said stupid shit like flip, shoot,”

“My god, the torture of it all,” Feferi yawned and rubbed her face in Karkat’s shoulder.

“What is with you and my shoulder?”

“It’s just right there and you’re soooo comfy.”

“You sound drunk,”

“Probably because I’m just a little sleepy,”

“No wonder you passed out on the beach that night,”

“I mean, it happened a couple of times before,”

“Some creep is gonna find you, you know,”

“You mean you?”

“Oh shut the fuck up,”

“Nah,”

“Nah?”

“Nah,”

“Well if you’re gonna say no to shutting up...” Karkat slowly got on his knees and leaned over Feferi, his knee between her legs and a hand next to her shoulder. He then tickled her sides and she started screaming and laughing.

“Oh god, stop!” Feferi said, laughing as her face heated up from the continuous laughter.

“Not until you say you’ll shut up, fishy princess,”

“Ok, ok! I give!” Feferi said, Karkat stopping his fingers and holding her waist, Feferi still laughing out the aftermath.

“You have a nice laugh,” Karkat said, looking down at Feferi.

“Yeah?” Feferi asked, her laughter dying down as she rubbed her teary eyes.

“Yeah. It’s kinda infectious,”

“I don’t see you laughing,”

“Because I’m too great of a blocker of infectious laughing,”

Feferi then had her hands to his armpits and started tickling him. “Fuck!” He said as he collapsed on top of her, still holding himself up.

“No laughing?” She asked evilly.

“Fucking shit, Feferi stop tickling me or else I’m gonna crush you,”

Feferi giggled. “And what if I want you to?”

“Stop tickling me, Feferi,”

“Fiiiine,” She stopped tickling him and he laid on top of her. “is this crushing me? Because this isn’t crushing me,”

“Oh shut up,”

Feferi giggled again and wrapped her arms around Karkat’s neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Karkat leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

“So... what’s up?”

“How’s down there?”

“Pretty sandy, maybe a bit wet,”

Karkat chuckled, letting out a breathy sigh.

Feferi reached her hand up and gently rubbed her knuckles against his cheek. Karkat adjusted himself over her and she then felt a hard thing poking her thigh. Feferi then realized that the slow, low burning in her core raised up to her chest.

Were they really gonna...?

“... shit,” Karkat said, suddenly getting off of her and sitting away.

“Karkat?” Feferi asked as she got back up, seeing him putting his shirt on.

“It’s nothing,”

“Karkat, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“Nothing, just... shit,” Karkat sighed and got up, walking in a weird, sideways walk.

“Hey, it’s ok,”

“No, just... fucking...” Karkat’s red face was apparent as he walked slightly faster.

Feferi felt hot in her face, laying back on the towel as she felt the heat in her core. She covered her face in hopes of cooling her fever down but it just warmed her hands.

She hoped he was ok.

...

...

...

It’s not going down it’s not going down shit fuck fucking dammit goddammit all he was just on top of her how the fuck was that even sexual god fucking dammit.

Karkat was back in his room, laying in his bed. His boner was still standing at attention in his boxers. In its defense, he hasn’t exactly taken care of it any other times, it’s not exactly easy to take care of business when you share a room with your brother.

Kankri wasn’t in the room, he left a note saying he’s gone out on a walk and that he’d be back in around an hour.

He felt extremely guilty, she probably felt his dick and she probably felt uncomfortable and the fucking embarrassment is just too much to even think about touching it. He heard a ding from his phone and he looked at the screen.

Feferi: Karkat?

Karkat swallowed and took his phone, opening it to messenger and texted back.

Karkat: HEY.

Feferi: Are you ok?

Karkat: WELL, CONSIDERING I HAVE A BONER STILL, NO.

Karkat: IM SORRY IF I MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.

Karkat: I DIDNT MEAN TO POP ONE OUT.

Feferi: Karkat, it’s ok!

Karkat: THIS IS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING.

Feferi: It )(appens, ok? We weren’t exactly in an innocent position

Feferi: Are you... taking care of it?

Karkat: HELL NO.

Feferi: W)(y not?

Karkat: BECAUSE.

Karkat: JUST.

Karkat: FUCK, I FEEL WEIRD DOING THAT TO YOU.

Feferi: Jerking off?

Karkat groaned and face planted.

Karkat: JERKING OFF THINKING OF YOU, OK?

Feferi: It’s really ok, Karkat

Feferi: Don’t blue ball yourself, please

Karkat: DID YOU... YOU KNOW... FEEL IT?

Feferi: I did, yea)(

Karkat: SHIT.

Feferi: Karkat, I was turned on too

Feferi: Ok?

Feferi: I’m sorry, that probably didn’t help

Karkat thought the same because he felt his erection grow harder in his boxers thinking about Feferi feeling the same way as him. Jesus Christ, he hasn’t felt that way in a long time with someone else.

Karkat: IT MOST CERTAINLY FUCKING DIDNT.

Karkat: FUCK, FEFERI.

Feferi: I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone

Karkat: PLEASE DONT.

Karkat: GOD I SOUND LIKE A NEEDY BITCH.

Feferi: I thought you already were 38P

Karkat: GOD.

Feferi: I’m sorry, I wanted to tease you

Karkat high debated whether he should type out the next few sentences before he said fuck it and texted.

Karkat: KEEP TEASING ME.

Feferi: Oh?

Karkat: PLEASE KEEP TEASING ME.

Feferi: O)( my~

Karkat: NEVER MIND THIS WAS A HORRIBLE FUCKING IDEA.

Feferi: Wait wait, I’m sorry. Just... give me a minute, ok?

Karkat: WHAT?

After a long, torturous minute Feferi texted. It wasn’t a text though, it was a voice memo. Karkat raised an eyebrow and pressed play.

He heard a high pitched moan and wet, fast sounds. Holy fucking shit. Now his dick was practically aching in pain to jerk off.

The moans and sounds continued as he texted her.

Karkat: Holy fuck

Feferi: Whoa, I’m not used to seeing you type with lowercase letters!

Karkat: Oh I’m sorry.

Karkat: HOLY FUCK.

Karkat: YOU WERE JERKING OFF?

Feferi: I still am silly 38D

Feferi: I’d have sent a picture but I’m kinda self conscious

He felt his heart thump wildly in his chest as he had his hand go to his bulge and he massaged it outside his boxers, feeling a small wave of pleasure roll through his body.

Karkat: I THINK I WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IF YOU SENT A PICTURE OF YOURSELF.

Feferi: Would that be a good or bad explosion?

Karkat: I DONT EVEN KNOW.

As he sent that texted he heard Feferi’s whimpering voice.  _ “I-I~ Shit, Karkat~”  _ and the voice memo ended.

Karkat immediately pulled his boxers down and had his dick pop out and flop on his stomach. He shuddered as he started jerking himself off, feeling the electricity through his body and precum already all over his fingers and knuckles.

He was normally quiet, the only noises that could be heard was him jerking off his dick. Tonight was different, he was very audible now. He stopped, having an idea pop in his mind.

He went back to his phone, seeing voice memos on messenger and pressed record. He went back to jerking off, moaning and grunting. He saw a text she sent but his vision with blurred and couldn’t read it. He could feel himself getting closer and he forced himself to stop, sending the voice memo to her.

Karkat: HERE.

Karkat: UH.

Karkat: SORRY.

Feferi: ... oh my cod

Karkat: That bad?

Feferi: Oh no!

Feferi: I’m just

Feferi: Whew

Feferi: I wasn’t expecting you to send me a recording!

Feferi: I’m a bit of a auralist

Feferi: So now I’m super wet and oh dear

Karkat quickly went back to stroking his cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer to cumming.

Karkat: SHIT IM GONNA CUM.

Feferi: Do it!

Karkat: I CAN IMAGINE YOU SOUNDING STUPIDLY CHEERFUL AND IT’S ADORABLE

Feferi: Cum, you slut!

Karkat: THAT JUST SOUNDED RUDE.

Feferi: Sorry, I don’t know how to type sexy :/

Karkat: DOESNT FUCKING MATTER, IM GONNA CUM ANYWAY

Karkat released a low groan as he came, feeling strings of cum on his stomach. Sweat pellets were running down his face and legs, they felt like raindrops almost.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and calming down Karkat relaxed, releasing a deep sigh.

Karkat: WELL. NOW I HAVE A MESS TO CLEAN UP.

Feferi: Can I sea? 38D

Karkat: ITS GROSS.

Feferi: Karkat, I’m into weird t)(ings. Can I see?

Karkat: Uhh... sure, why not.

Feferi: W)(oa.

Karkat: What? I didn’t send anything.

Feferi: You’re not yelling!

Karkat: What? Oh, sorry. I just kinda forgot to lock caps.

Karkat: GOTTA STAY ON BRAND.

Feferi: )(e)(e!

Karkat: WAIT A SECOND. YOU STOPPED USING PARENTHESES!

Feferi: It’s rat)(er difficult to use parentheses when you’re masturbating, Karkat! 38D

Karkat: YEAH, GOOD POINT.

Karkat took a weird angled picture of his stomach, the cum was now drying up on his stomach. He quickly sent it to Feferi, put his phone down, and went to the bathroom to shower it all away.

When he came back he saw a few messages Feferi send, most of them pictures. Oh god, please don’t tell me she sent pictures of herself, he cannot have another boner.

Luckily they weren’t. Maybe unluckily, because instead of nudes he got... fish puns.

Feferi: I see you finally got my texts!

Karkat: SORRY. I WASH WASHING JIZZ OFF MY STOMACH, IT’S GROSS.

Feferi: )(e)(e!

Feferi: Sooooo... w)(at do we do now?

Karkat: UH. SHIT, I DONT FUCKING KNOW.

Karkat: PLAN ANOTHER DATE?

Karkat: HOW DO YOU NORMALLY GO ON AFTER HAVING A JERK OFF CONTEST?

Feferi: I t)(oug)(t t)(e term was ‘mutual masturbation’ 38P

Karkat: YEAH YEAH SHUT UP.

Feferi: I don’t mind another date 38D

Feferi: W)(en are you free?

Karkat: I MEAN IM ON VACATION.

Karkat: WHEN ARE *YOU* FREE?

Feferi: I’m usually available after the afternoons

Feferi: T)(at good for you?

Karkat: IM DOWN FOR IT.

Karkat looked back on the situation, sighing heavily. He has involved himself too much to get out of it now, he can’t lie and he can’t fake it. He really liked Feferi, and if today and the other days weren't extraordinarily obvious proof he did then dear fucking god him jerking off to her was enough.

He wondered what Feferi was thinking.

...

...

...

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I JUST DID THAT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Feferi was buried in her pillow as she felt extremely embarrassed, her face burning up faster than a hot day. I mean, what’s the difference between this and a hot day? Maybe a hot guy and MUTUAL MASTURBATION.

She’s never done anything like that! Well, not never, she’s sent nudes before before but she wasn’t too comfortable with that. Was she just so horny she didn’t think before recording that?

It felt good though. She felt happy this happened, like this further confirms her feelings for him.

She sighed, stretching on her bed and starting to pass out.

She wondered if they were going too fast by normal standards, that maybe she and him were taking things a little too far. But she felt fine, good, almost confident. She didn’t feel rushed or anything.

Feferi did worry for Karkat. Did she push him? Feferi started texting him.

Feferi: Did I pus)( you?

Karkat: WHAT?

Feferi: Did I pus)( you tonig)(t?

Feferi: Like, did I make you uncomfortable?

Karkat: I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT

Karkat: IM THE ONE WHO WENT HAM AND CHEESE ON MY DICK.

Karkat: THAT SOUNDS STUPID LET ME REPHRASE.

Karkat: I JERKED OFF AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT.

Karkat: DID I MAKE *YOU* UNCOMFORTABLE?

Feferi: No! I was down for it! I )(ad a lot of fun 38D

Feferi: I just got worried if I rus)(ed you or somet)(ing

Karkat: I WAS ALREADY HARD.

Karkat: AND I DIDNT EXACTLY JERK OFF FOR SOME TIME

Feferi: )(ow long?

Karkat: UHHH... SINCE WE GOT HERE?

Feferi: W)(oa!

Feferi: Don't you get )(urt if you don't, like

Feferi: You know

Feferi: Release?

Karkat: YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IF GUYS DONT JERK OFF AT LEAST ONCE A DAY OUR BALLS WILL IMPLODE.

Karkat: I DONT NEED TO JERK OFF EVERY SINGLE DAY

Feferi: )(u)(, t)(an my exes lied

Karkat: UHHHHH

Feferi: I'm kidding 38D

Feferi: Anyw)(o, it's getting late

Feferi: And I'm getting kinda sleepy

Feferi: Orgams do t)(at to me

Karkat: PRETTY SURE EVERYONE PASSES OUT AFTER CUMMING.

Karkat: ANYWAY, YEAH, ITS LATE. NIGHT FEFERI.

Feferi: Nig)(t 38D

...

...

...

It was hard to think about Feferi without remembering what happened last night. It was even harder seeing her in person.

"Why did you want to meet in the kitchen?" Karkat asked as waiters and servers rushed by.

"Cuz I don't feel like going outside and I don't want my mom to find out about you yet,"

"Why not?"

"She'll be bitchy, saying how I'm fraternizing with guests,"

"I mean, it kinda more than fraternizing at this point, I don't think we have a brotherly bond,"

"Is that what that word means? I thought it meant something more scandalous, with how Good Omens made it sound,"

"Well, fraternizing with the enemy is bad,"

"Ok English Professor,, I understand now," Feferi said, giggling as she leaned on the wall with Karkat, watching everyone go by.

"Why the kitchen though? We could've met up somewhere else,"

"True, but this is more of a reassurance my mom won't find me here. She hates the kitchen, and the kitchen staff likes me and they don't rat me out, hey Kanaya,"

"Hello Feferi," A waitress, Kanaya, politely greeted back before moving through.

"I only don't come around here if my mom is inspecting something. Are you ok with us not going out?"

"I'm more than fine with that, but looking at people with food is making me starve,"

"Good point," Feferi said, laughing. "I'd say we could eat here but that's a bit of a violation, and I don't wanna order around everyone here"

"We could hang out in my room or something,"

"Wow, already inviting me to the bedroom?" Feferi asked, her eyes lidded with her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Oh my fucking god," Karkat buried his face in his hands.

"I'm kidding! Sure! Won't your brother be there though?"

"Nah, he's somehow situated himself in some dumb book club here,"

"I see, not a fan of books?"

"Not a fan of what he reads, pretengious fuck,"

Feferi giggled. "Ok, off to your room then?"

...

"Well, uh, here's my room," Karkat said, awkwardly presenting it.

"I know what it looks like, Crabcatch," Feferi said, patting his shoulder as she entered the room and b-lined for the bed, hopping onto it.

"How did you know that was my bed?" Karkat asked.

"Because your bed is messy and the other bed isn't. Your bag is also here," She points to the bag next to the bed.

"Oh." Karkat moved to the bed and sat next to her.

"So."

"So."

"Did you like work today?"

"Not really, it was kinda boring."

"Why's that?"

"I'm used to everything."

"Are you used to me?"

"No, duh."

It was quiet now, the two teens looking away from each other and blushing. This was somewhat new, since they weren't in an open area, they were in a room. They had privacy.

"Did you like it here?" Feferi asked turning her body to face Karkat.

"It's alright."

"Wow, thanks," Feferi said, chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry, I mean, like... I don't really care about hotel stuff and shit. I don't need fancy, fun stuff,"

"Well, what about your art stuff?"

"That's more so my therapist can get off of my back. And I kinda maybe like drawing,"

"Do you have a sketchbook?" Feferi asked.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"It's kinda shitty," Karkat said getting off the bed to get his bag.

"It's probably not a bunch of stick figures," Feferi said, turning her head and watching Karkat as he got out his sketchbook. It was black with a spiral spine. He handed it to her.

"Go ahead, fucking burn me for my tragically horrible drawings," He said as he sat on his spot.

Feferi opened the page, seeing hyper realistic sketches of people. "Whoa." Feferi said, frozen in shock.

"Hm?"

"I... whoa."

"I had a lot of free time, I know,"

"No, no! I didn't expect this!" Feferi traveled through the pages, seeing him starting to transition to more stylized and sometimes cartoony and chibi drawings. "This is amazing, I had no idea you were this good!"

"I mean, it's not really much,"

Feferi stopped at one page, seeing... herself?

"When did you draw this?" Feferi asked, showing the page to Karkat.

"Uhh... I kinda fucking accidentaly drew you after the second day we met up?"

"'Accidentally', eh?" Feferi asked, smiling. "Wow, you made me look kinda pretty,"

"You're already kinda pretty,"

"Thanks," Feferi said, blushing harder as she combed her head behind her ear, seeing a blank page when she turned to the next page. She closed the sketchbook and gave it back to him. "you're really, really good. You should be an artist or something,"

"Nah, this is just something that relaxes me. Makes me happy and shit,"

"Fair. Heh."

"What?"

"You drew me like one of your french girls,"

"Oh my god," Karkat facepalmed, or more correctly, facebooked himself.

"You pull a freaking Jack on me!"

"Well not really, you'd have to be posing,"

"While naked,"

"That's not super necessary," Karkat said, staring at the ground. Do not picture her naked I swear to god if you pop a boner right now I will throw myself out the window and hope to god the fucking devil doesn't make fun of me because I died while having a boner.

"Of course it's necessary! We also need a super rare and expensive diamond to wear and then throw into the ocean,"

"We haven't even kissed yet," Karkat said, looking at her.

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then let's kiss,"

"Ok."

Feferi came closer to him, pulling him by his arm to bring him closer.

"Come on,"

"Fucking, yeesh,"

"I'm sorry, am I too pushy? I kinda really wanna kiss you,"

"No, no, you're fine. Just kinda very unfamiliar with kissing people,"

"Is this your first kiss?"

"Fuck no, I'm not that much of a virgin,"

Feferi giggled, leaning towards him. "Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Yeah, of course I fucking want to, otherwise I wouldn't have even mentioned that kiss,"

"Um, can you open your legs more? It's kinda awkward feeling in this position,"

"Uh, sure," Karkat opened his legs more and she moved closer to him, she was sitting on her legs and was a little taller than him now. They were face to face nonetheless, inches away from each other.

"So... is it ok if I put my hands on you?" Feferi asked.

"That depends on where exactly you're putting them,"

"Your shoulders,"

"Yeah, that's fine," She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them a little. Karkat held himself up with his arms behind him, his hands pressing down on the bed covers. He studied her face, seeing the faint freckles she had, the white smudges on her glasses, how stupidly cute her nose was.

"Huh," Feferi said, looking into Karkat's eyes.

"What?"

"You kinda look like you have red eyes under some light,"

"That's brown eyes for you. You have really blue eyes,"

"Heh, I know." She looked down at his lips, and back into his eyes. She moved closer, their foreheads touching and she shook her head, her hair rubbing against his.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"I don't know, I feel weirdly nervous and I have to do something stupid,"

Karkat felt a little bad, he wasn't really doing much and she was doing everything. He sat up straighter, getting off of his hands and tilting his head to the right, his nose rubbing against hers. He then bit the bullet, closed his eyes, and moved his chin forward, their lips connecting.

They felt like statutes as they kissed, frozen in place. They weren't exactly kissing, it was more like they pressed their lips together, but it still gave him hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. He pulled away, looking at Feferi. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. That felt kinda awkward," Feferi moved in again, kissing him again. He felt her hands move down to his chest, which already felt like with was a ticking time bomb with how fast it was beating. He hesitantly placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body close so that their bodies were touching.

Feferi pulled away, her eyes fluttering. "That was better,"

"Yeah, it was. I think the third will be the best one,"

"I agree,"

This time they both leaned in for the kiss, meeting at the middle and moving their lips together, slipping tongue, Feferi was a bit of a biter and Karkat did not mind that at all. He felt his hands traveling her skin, first just strictly stuck on her waist but now went the length of her thighs, hips, all of her back.

He started to pull away when he felt his shorts getting tighter but Feferi locked him against her, holding him close. It wasn't really much of a problem, he didn't want to stop. He cupped her face with one hand with the other holding her knee, letting her bury her tongue down his throat. He pulled away for a second to breathe before he went back into the kiss, Feferi giggling.

Feferi's hands wandered too, cupping his face, rubbing his shoulders, holding his arms and sides. She hugged him to herself, rubbing her hands all over his back.

She had to pull away, panting and giggling breathlessly. "Yep, the third kiss was better," She gasped out, smiling widely.

"I wonder what the fourth kiss is gonna be like,"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Feferi said, standing up on her knees and pulling him up, scooting back and laying down. Karkat awkwardly got on top of her, and then moved on his side. Feferi wrapped a leg around Karkat's waist as they kissed once again.

...

Feferi and Karkat cuddled in Karkat's bed, Feferi's head on his chest and rubbing his stomach gently. Their lips were pulsing as they healed. They had made out for what seemed like an infinity, they had taken a break because they were both close to passing out from the lack of oxygen they were getting.

“Whew,” Karkat said.

“Hm?” Feferi got up and turned her body to face him.

“If that wasn’t sucking face I don’t know what is,”

Feferi giggled and leaned into him, kissing him quickly and gently on the lips. “Have fun?”

“Fucking duh,”

Feferi kissed him again, moaning a bit as she slid her hand on his chest. Karkat held her waist, squeezing gently as he brought her closer, almost moving her on top of his lap.

That probably wouldn’t have happened if the door didn’t open so loudly with Kankri appearing.

“Stupid book club! It was more like a stripper club, all they talked about was how steamy their book was!” Kankri said, storming in and immediately stopping when he saw Karkat and Feferi on the bed.

“... I’m going to pretend I saw nothing for 5 minutes. She better leave.” Kanki said, leaving the room.

After a long minute Feferi let out a gasp laugh, covering her mouth as she smiled widely at Karkat's frozen face.

"... oh my god this is embarrassing." Karkat said blankly.

"Yes, it is," Feferi said, sitting up and off of his lap. "well, I have about 3 and a half minutes left. I should probably get going.

"Are we gonna have another meet up?" Karkat asked as Feferi moved off the bed.

"Of course, Crabcatch," Feferi said, cupping Karkat's face and leaned in, kissing him deeply yet shortly. "now, I must go before your brother kills me."

...

...

...

Feferi hummed happily as she went to her room, swinging her arms by her sides as she headed back to her apartment.

That was, until she saw Meenah waiting for her at her door.

"What are you doing here?" Feferi asked when she was close.

"Mom keeps sending me up here to check on you,"

"... how long has she been doing that?" Feferi asked, crossing her arms.

"For a few weeks now, I tried to tell you but you're always missing,"

"Just, tell her I'm fine," Feferi grumbled as she brushes past Meenah, taking out her key and unlocking her door.

"She's not gonna be happy you've been hanging out with that Vantas boy," Feferi froze in place.

She knew??

"That's none of your business." Feferi said.

"It is, considering."

"Shut up," Feferi said, turning to scold at Meenah. "what more can you have now, huh?? You already have the hotel, I'm just your backup,"

"Fef-"

"Just shut up about Karkat and we won't have problems, ok??" Feferi went inside her apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

She would not let her family break up her relationship again.


End file.
